Jalapeno Zombie
Jalapeno Zombie is similar to a normal Zombie, except that it has a Jalapeno for its head. It only appears in ZomBotany 2. A Jalapeno Zombie will explode after a set time, similar to Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, except it moves the same speed as a normal Zombie, destroys the entire lane and sometimes has a shorter fuse, making it more dangerous than the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. Like other ZomBotany zombies, it does not have a Suburban Almanac entry. Overview Jalapeno Zombie absorbs 340 damage per shot and its appearance changes upon absorbing 180 damage per shot when it loses its arm before dying at 340 damage per shot. It kills itself if it gets to three and a half squares from the right of the player's lawn, but it also kills all of the player's plants in the lane. Strategies Its explosion clears an entire lane of plants, just like how a Jalapeno clears out a lane of zombies. It will detonate as soon as it reaches the fifth or sixth lane from the left unless it is not slowed or stopped and does not stop to eat plants. These zombies are usually found with other zombie types and are as tough as a Pole Vaulting Zombie. Try to kill them as quickly as possible or you may find your plants in an entire lane gone. Try to use Squash or other instant kills. Spikeweed and Spikerock can usually destroy a Jalepeno Zombie before it explodes. But if it is the only zombie there, you can also let your plants kill it. Hypno-shrooms are a very bad idea around it, as when the Jalapeno Zombie is about to leave the screen, it explodes and takes out all plants in the lane. If there is an awake Hypno-shroom in that lane, remove it immediately. They are extremely dangerous if one of them detonates in a pool lane, as the pool lanes are usually very weak. Use a Tangle Kelp on the zombie to stop it from doing so. You can also use a Garlic to divert them into empty lanes so they will not be dangerous at all. Just use an instant kill if all else fails. Take note that the fire will only kill aquatic plants; any plant on top of Lily Pads are safe due to a glitch. If you do not manage to kill it and it destroys your lane, it will leave your lane empty for any zombie and you might have to use a Lawn Mower or Pool Cleaner (pool water only). However, an alternative could be put up a Wall-nut and let it distract the zombies until you can clear them all with an instant-kill (e.g. Squash) or replant the lane back. If they walk into an empty lane with no other zombies or plants, allow it to kill itself, as it will not do a thing. Gallery HD Jalapeno Zombie.png|HD Jalapeno Zombie Ducky Jalapeno.JPG|Ducky Tube Jalapeno Zombie Burnt Jalapeno.JPG|A burnt Jalapeno Zombie Jalapeno no arm.JPG|A Jalapeno Zombie that has lost its arm HypnoJalapeno.png|Hypnotized Jalapeno Zombie DS Jalapeno Zombie.png|Jalapeno Zombie in the Nintendo DS version Ducky jalapeno.png|Ducky Tube Jalapeno Zombie lost its arm HypnoJalapenoDuck.png|Hypnotized Jalapeno Ducky Tube Zombie JalapenoZombieSeedSelection.png|Jalapeno Zombie on the seed selection screen Trivia *Even if it is hypnotized by a Hypno-shroom, the fiery blast usually occurs right on time and will still destroy all player's plants in that row. **Hypnotized Jalapeno Zombies will explode once they leave the screen. *Although it burns the player's plants on a particular row, the plants destroyed will have no burnt form or animation. Instead, they just disappear. **The same thing also happens when a Jack-in-the-Box Zombie's jack-in-the-box detonates. **This is because there is no animation for a burnt plant. *The row of the flame is the same as the Jalapeno's. *It, Wall-nut Zombie, and Tall-nut Zombie have cut ties (except Android version). **In the Android version, the player cannot see its tie until it loses its head. *A glitch sometimes occurs where a Jalapeno Zombie exploding in a water row will only take out the Lily Pad leaving the plants floating above the water. *It is one of the three zombies that can be killed without being hit, the two others are the Squash Zombie, Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, and Exploding Zombie. **Coincidentally, all four of them are the only suicide zombies. *It is the only explosive plant-hybrid. *It does not give a warning sign that it will explode, as it just explodes directly. *Although a Jalapeno cannot instantly kill a Tall-nut Zombie, the Jalapeno Zombie can instantly kill a Tall-nut. *In the DS version, it seems to take much longer to explode than the other versions. *In the DSiWare version, it does not flash when it is hit. *A Plants vs. Zombies 2 version of this zombie appears in the book Plants vs. Zombies: Brain Food. See also *ZomBotany 2 *Jalapeno *ZomBotany zombies *Jack-in-the-Box Zombie ru:Зомби-халапеньо Category:ZomBotany zombies Category:Non-almanac zombies Category:Pool Category:Pool encountered zombies Category:ZomBotany Category:Mini-game only zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies